La Douleur de la Perte
by Ever Hotchner
Summary: "Un membre de l'équipe est en deuil et doit se rendre à New-York. Ses collègues se joignent au voyage et vont faire des rencontres dont une très surprenante." J'avais déjà posté cette fic mais à cause d'une mauvais manip, elle a été effacé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Je suis inscrite depuis quelques temps sur le forum et je me décide enfin à poster une fiction. Celle-ci est ma toute première sur la série Esprits Criminels et est un léger crossover avec la série Friends. Tout les personnages ou presque des deux séries apparaissent, mais elle est plus centré sur Emily Prentiss.

Cela fait quelques temps que je l'ai dans la tête, ainsi que plusieurs autres d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture à vous!

PS: Vous m'excuserez pour le titre, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour en trouver.

L'équipe revenait d'une dure et interminable affaire dans la ville de Boston. En effet, ils traquaient un homme qui a kidnappé et tué en tout et pour tout, 10 femmes, toujours deux par deux. Avec l'aide de la police locale, ils y avaient mis le temps mais avaient finalement réussis à résoudre cette enquête. Le trajet du retour s'était fait dans le calme le plus total, tous étaient tombés dans les bras de Morphée à des moments différents pour chacun. Malheureusement pour eux, ils finirent par arriver à l'aéroport de Virginie et se réveillèrent pour sortir de l'avion puis montèrent dans les voitures qui devaient les ramener à la BAU.

Une fois arrivés, ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs bureaux en prenant l'ascenseur. Les membres de l'équipe étaient toujours fatigués mais moins qu'au moment de leur départ de Boston donc des taquineries se firent entendre de la part des agents Morgan et Prentiss envers le docteur Reid. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, nos deux agents rigolaient, suivis des agents Jarreau, Rossi et Hotchner qui avaient un sourire aux lèvres et le jeune docteur faisait une moue des plus hilarantes. Toute l'équipe se dirigeait vers leurs bureaux respectifs quand Penelope Garcia arriva devant eux.

Spencer (apercevant la jeune femme venir): **Salut Garcia. T'es encore là?**

Penelope: **Oui, je vous attendais.**

Emily: **Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi je vais vite rentrer chez moi et me prendre un bon bain chaud.**

Derek: **Ça c'est un bon plan. T'as besoin d'un coup de main? **Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Emily: **Ce serait pas mal mais je ne ferais pas appel à toi. **Elle lui fit un sourire.

Derek: **Tu me blesses encore princesse.**

Emily: **Tu t'en remettras vite, je te fais confiance. **Elle lui souriait toujours.

Penelope: **En fait Emily, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu remettes ton plan à plus tard.**

Emily: **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**

Penelope: **Ta mère t'attend dans la salle de conférence.**

Emily: **Ma mère?**

JJ: **Tu ne savais pas qu'elle devait venir?**

Emily: **Non, pas du tout. Et très franchement, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'avoir une discussion maintenant. Je préférerais rentrer chez moi. Hey, je peux m'éclipser et vous lui dîtes que je suis parti directement.**

Hotch: **Prentiss. Si elle est ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison et qu'elle a besoin de te voir maintenant.**

Penelope: **Surtout que tu devrais vraiment aller la voir.**

Emily: **Elle t'a dit quelque chose?**

Penelope: **Non, mais ses yeux étaient rouges… comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré.**

La surprise se lit sur le visage de l'agent Prentiss qui fut presque aussitôt remplacée par l'inquiétude alors que son regard se posa sur la salle où se trouvait sa mère. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que l'Ambassadeur Prentiss se retrouve dans cet état. Emily semblait hésitante sur la suite des choses jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vers son propriétaire.

Rossi: **Vas-y. Elle t'attend.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête et quitta son équipe d'un pas hésitant sous les regards de ses amis qui se posaient également des questions. Tous, à part l'agent Morgan qui ne quittaient pas des yeux sa coéquipière, s'étaient tournés vers Garcia

JJ: **Tu ne sais vraiment rien?**

Garcia: **Non. Quand elle est arrivée, elle m'a demandé si Emily était là et je lui ai répondu que vous arriviez tard dans la soirée. Ensuite, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait l'attendre dans la salle de conférence, je lui ai répondu oui. Et c'est tout, la conversation s'est terminé. Je suis allé la voir quelques fois pour savoir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose et me répondait que non.**

Hotch: **C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire. Et inquiétant aussi.**

Garcia: **Les gars, j'ai peur de ce que sa mère va lui annoncer.**

**Leurs regards se posèrent sur la salle de conférence.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici u nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été très débordée et fatiguée par mon boulot. Enfin. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Je remercie lolodu66350, Juliana 50 et manu29 pour leur review. Allez, je vous laisse lire.

Après avoir monté les marches qui menaient à la salle de conférence, Emily marchait d'un pas lent vers sa mère qui avait le dos tourné. Elle était inquiète, anxieuse, angoissée sur ce qu'elle allait bientôt apprendre et arrivée à l'embrasure de la porte, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour inspirer un bon coup et entra dans la pièce.

Emily: **Maman?**

Ambassadeur (se retournant en sursaut et essuyant ses yeux): **Oh Emily! Tu m'as fais peur.**

Emily: **Excuse-moi. **

Ambassadeur: **Ce n'est pas grave.**

Emily: **Ma collègue m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.**

Ambassadeur: **Oui. Je suis désolée de te dérangé à ton travail mais je ne pouvais pas te parler au téléphone.**

Emily: **Tu ne me déranges pas maman. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré?**

Ambassadeur: **Asseyons-nous d'abord, tu veux bien?**

Emily: **Non, je préfère rester debout. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.**

Ambassadeur: **D'accord.** Elle s'avança pour se retrouver plus proche de sa fille. **J'ai vu ta tante Abigaïl aujourd'hui.**

Emily: **Oh. Comment va-t-elle?**

Ambassadeur: **Pas bien du tout.**

Emily (inquiète): **Elle est malade?**

Ambassadeur: **Non, non. Elle n'est pas malade. Elle voulait me dire une chose à propos de Kathy et m'a demandé de te prévenir.**

Emily: **Kathy? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle a des problèmes?**

Ambassadeur: **Emily…** Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Emily (comprenant): **Non…**

Ambassadeur: **Je suis désolée chérie.**

Elizabeth Prentiss se rapprocha encore un peu plus de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras. Emily était figée, comme si elle était victime d'un arrêt sur image, son corps refusant de faire le moindre mouvement. Elles restèrent de longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'Ambassadeur se retire doucement et pose une main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la table où se trouvait une grande enveloppe marron qu'elle prit et tendit à sa fille.

Ambassadeur: **Ta tante me l'a donné pour que je te la remette. Kathy l'a laisser pour toi. Tu devrais l'ouvrir.**

Emily: **Est-ce que tu peux…**

Ambassadeur: **Oui, bien sur. Je dois retourner voir ta tante. Tu pourras passer un peu plus tard si tu peux.**

Emily: **Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire plus de mal.**

Ambassadeur: **C'est elle qui a demandé à te voir. Essaie de venir. Pour elle.**

Emily: **J'essaierais. Attend, tu ne m'as pas dit comment elle est morte.**

Ambassadeur: **Emily…**

Emily: **Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **

Ambassadeur (poussant un soupire): **Il y a quelques mois, Kathy a commencé à se sentir mal. Elle a été passé des examens et il s'est avéré que sa leucémie d'il y a quelques années est revenue. Tu sais que lors d'une rechute, les chances de guérison sont plus faibles…**

Emily: **Une minute, tu étais au courant?**

Ambassadeur: **Chérie…**

Emily (avec de la colère): **Ne me donne pas de « chérie » et répond à ma question.**

Ambassadeur: **Oui, j'étais au courant. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire.**

Emily (toujours en colère): **Bien sur que tu pouvais me le dire. Tu devais me le dire.**

Ambassadeur: **Ce n'était pas à moi de te l'annoncer et Kathy ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Elle ne voulait pas te déconcentrer dans ton travail. Elle m'a interdit de t'en parler.**

Emily (furieuse): **Tu n'avais pas le droit de me le cacher. Vous tous n'aviez pas le droit de me le cacher, de me tenir éloignée de ça.**

Ambassadeur: **Je te demande pardon Emily. Je devais respecter sa décision et tu le sais très bien. Je vais te laisser maintenant. J'espère que tu viendras voir ta tante. Au revoir Emily.**

Emily: **Au revoir.**

La politicienne caressa la joue de sa fille, l'embrassa sur l'autre et quitta la salle. La jeune femme restée seule, s'asseya sur une chaise autour de la table et ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait à la main.


	3. Chapter 3

Une nouvelle suite, un peu plus courte que les autres je vous l'accorde, mais bon…

Je remercie lolodu66350 et Titbrune89 pour leur reviews. Elles me font plaisir mais je ne dirais pas pour le moment qui est Kathy. Cela viendra plus tard. Désolée.

Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite tranquille.

L'Ambassadeur, une fois arrivée en bas des escaliers, se retourna et leva les yeux sur Emily pendant quelques instants puis se dirigea vers la sortie, où inévitablement, elle se retrouva face à l'équipe de sa fille.

Hotch: **Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Ambassadeur Prentiss?**

Ambassadeur: **Non, merci. Je dois m'en aller.** Elle regarda un à un les collègues de sa fille avant de parler à nouveau. **Par contre, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que vous fassiez tous pour moi.**

Rossi: **Nous vous écoutons.**

Ambassadeur: **Pour le moment, Emily a besoin de rester un peu seule mais…**

Derek: **On veillera sur elle, ne vous en faites pas.**

Ambassadeur: **Merci beaucoup.**

Hotch: **Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit d'autres, n'hésitez pas.**

Ambassadeur: **C'est très gentil. Ma fille aura sûrement besoin de chacun d'entre vous.**

JJ: **Nous serons là, vous pouvez compter sur nous.**

Ambassadeur: **Merci. Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Peut-être à bientôt.**

Hotch: **A bientôt.**

Elizabeth Prentiss prit la direction de l'ascenseur, s'engouffra à l'intérieur après que les portes se soient ouvertes et disparut après qu'elles se soient refermés. L'équipe la regardait partir et une fois qu'elle ne fut plus dans leur champ de vision, ils se retournèrent tous les uns vers les autres.

Spencer: **C'est vraiment mauvais hein.**

Rossi: **Oui, on dirait bien.**

JJ: **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? On va la voir?**

Derek: **Non, l'Ambassadeur a dit qu'Emily avait besoin d'être seule pour le moment. Attendons qu'elle redescende.**

Penelope: **Regardez-là. J'ai vraiment mal de la voir comme ça. On dirait que c'est pire que lorsque son ami Matthew est décédé.**

JJ: **Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on la voit ainsi. C'est à peine si elle pouvait réagir lorsque sa mère l'a prise dans ses bras.**

Penelope: **On doit vraiment la laisser seule?**

Hotch: **Oui, il vaut mieux. Comme l'a dit Morgan, on va attendre qu'elle revienne. Si elle a besoin de nous, on sera là. Laissons lui du temps.**

Penelope: **D'accord. Vous voulez prendre quelque chose?**

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, non sans avoir jeté un regard à la salle de conférence, à part l'agent Morgan qui prit place à son bureau.

Et voilà pour le moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici une nouvelle suite de ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres.

Je remercie Titbrune 89, Mxelle Juuw et lolodu66350 pour leur reviews ainsi que toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic. Pour répondre à la question de Mxelle Juuw si Derek reste seul, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de boire un café et préfère rester à veiller sur Emily. Tout le monde sait à quel point il est protecteur avec ses collègues.

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire la suite.

Il y avait un quart d'heure que l'agent Morgan s'était assis à son bureau, qu'il se remit debout et regarda en direction du bas des escaliers. En effet, Emily était sortie de la salle de conférence et marchait en direction de son bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Derek se dirigea vers elle, suivit de ses collègues qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin derrière lui et une fois arrivé face à la jeune femme, il posa une main sur son bras, un air inquiet sur son visage.

Derek: **Tu vas bien Emily?**

Emily (levant les yeux sur lui): **Oui, je… ça va.**

Garcia (la prenant doucement dans ses bras): **Tu es sur? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?**

Emily: **Oui, ça va. J'aurais besoin que tu fasses une recherche pour moi s'il te plait.**

Garcia (la relâchant): **Bien sur ma douce. Tout ce que tu veux.**

Emily: **J'aimerais que tu me trouves l'adresse d'une femme appelée Holly Andrews à New York.**

Garcia: **Pas de problèmes. Je te fais ça tout de suite.**

Emily: **Je te remercie Garcia.**

La jeune technicienne quitta l'équipe pour se diriger vers son bureau. Les autres se retournèrent sur la jeune femme brune.

Hotch: **New York?**

Emily: **Oui. Hotch. J'ai besoin de m'y rendre pour… une affaire personnelle. Je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps, tout dépendra de ce que je trouverais là-bas.**

Rossi: **De ce que tu y trouveras?**

Emily: **Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Mais la femme que je dois trouver doit tout m'expliquer apparemment.**

JJ: **Ce que tu dis est un peu confus Emily. Tu ne voudrais pas nous expliquer?**

Emily: **Je ne peux pas pour le moment. Je dois me rendre à New York très vite. Je compte y aller dès que Garcia revient avec l'adresse.**

Rossi: **Non, une minute. Attend plutôt demain. Tu viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle de toute évidence et il est tard. Tu partiras demain.**

Emily: **Non, je ne peux pas attendre demain. C'est important, je dois vraiment y aller le plus vite possible. Je vous appellerais lorsque je reviendrais.**

Derek: **Ça m'étonnerait princesse parce qu'on ne te lâche pas une seule seconde.**

Emily: **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**

Spencer: **On a dit à ta mère que nous veillerons sur toi.**

Emily: **C'est gentil à vous, mais ça va allez. Merci.**

Hotch: **Non Prentiss, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement.**

JJ: **Une promesse est une promesse. Et même si on ne la lui avait pas faite, nous ferions la même chose. Alors il va falloir que tu nous supporte.**

Emily: **Attendez, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend là-bas, ni quand je vais revenir. Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi.**

Rossi: **Emily, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Nous t'accompagnons.**

Garcia (en revenant): **Tiens ma douce, j'ai trouvé l'adresse. **Elle lui tendit une feuille.

Emily (prenant la feuille): **Merci Garcia. **Elle regarda tour à tour les membres de son équipe. **Donc, vous voulez tous venir avec moi? **

JJ: **On ne te quitte plus. **

Emily (soupirant): **D'accord. On y va tous alors. **

Hotch: **Mais demain. Là il est trop tard et nous sommes tous fatigués. Tout le monde rentre chez lui et se repose. On se retrouve ici demain à la première heure. Ça vous va? **

Derek (regardant les autres): **Ça nous va. **

Garcia (se tournant vers Emily): **Et toi, ne pars pas sans nous sinon ça va mal se passer pour toi. Je te promets de botter tes jolies fesses comme on n'as jamais dû te le faire, tu m'as compris?**

Emily (esquissant un petit sourire): **Je ne partirais pas toute seule, tu as ma parole.**

Garcia: **Tu as intérêts.**

Spencer: **On devrait rentrer se reposer maintenant.**

Rossi: **Tu as raison Reid. Allons-y. **

Toute l'équipe se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, entrèrent dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et JJ appuya sur le bouton qui les mèneraient au parking. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux et l'ascenseur descendit les étages. Ils arrivèrent très vite à destination et chacun sortirent de l'habitacle lorsque les portes se rouvrirent avant de se diriger vers leurs voitures. Arrivée à la sienne, Emily se figea pendant quelques instants qui lui parurent brefs, mais cependant pas assez pour que Morgan ne le remarque pas. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son bras comme un peu plus tôt.

Derek: **Tu vas bien Prentiss? **

Emily: **Oui. J'étais juste dans mes pensées.**

Derek: **Ok. Tu sais quoi? Je te raccompagnes chez toi.**

Emily: **Non Morgan, ça va allez. Je peux rentrer toute seule.**

Derek: **Monte dans ma voiture Prentiss.**

Emily: **Morgan, je te dis que c'est bon. Ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets.**

Derek: **C'est bien à toi de dire ça. Bon maintenant tu arrêtes de discuter, tu poses tes « jolies fesses » sur le siège passager de ma voiture et tu me laisses te raccompagner chez toi. C'est compris? **

Emily (soupirant): **D'accord d'accord, tu as gagné. Je montes avec toi.**

Derek: **Te voilà devenue raisonnable. Allez, viens.**

Les deux agents montèrent dans la voiture de Morgan qui démarra et quitta le parking du bâtiment.

**Alors, verdict?**


	5. Chapter 5

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic.

Je remercie Juliana50, lolodu66350, Sky Montgomery, Titbrune89 et Mxelle Juuw pour leur reviews Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous l'aimiez et j'espère que vous aimerez tous les chapitres. Concernant un éventuel ship, ça va se faire mais pas avec tous pleins de baisers ou de « je t'aime ». Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas toutes ces marques d'attentions, au contraire, mais y'en aura pas dans cette fic. Ce sera pour la prochaine. Oui oui, j'ai déjà penser à la prochaine et elle est même commencé. Je pense que vous saurez reconnaître les personnages qui constituent ce ship et certaines vont être contentes.

Allez, j'arrête mon bla bla et je vous laisse lire.

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir du parking que Emily se tourna vers son partenaire.

Emily: **On peut faire un détour avant d'aller chez moi? Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.**

Derek: **Tu as besoin de dormir. Tu pourras voir cette personne un autre jour.**

Emily: **Mais elle a demandé à me voir. J'ai déjà peur de lui faire encore plus de mal si j'y vais, mais… elle veut que je vienne. S'il te plait Morgan, j'ai des questions à lui poser.**

Derek: **Pourquoi dis-tu que ça lui ferait plus de mal si tu y allais?**

Emily: **Parce qu'elle vient de perdre quelqu'un et je ne ferais que lui rappeler cette personne.**

Derek: **Si tu me disais de qui tu parles. Je ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce que tu me racontes.**

Emily: **Je… pas maintenant Morgan, pas ce soir.**

Quelques secondes après, Morgan commença à ralentir puis il se gara sur le bas-côté et coupa le moteur sous le regard ahuri de sa partenaire.

Emily: **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

Derek: **Je m'inquiète pour toi Emily. **

Emily: **Ce n'est pas la peine.**

Derek (fronçant les sourcils): **Ah tu crois? D'abord, ta mère vient te voir au bureau, chose qu'elle n'a faite qu'une seule fois depuis que tu es dans l'équipe et encore c'était pour une affaire, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de pleurer, ensuite elle te dit quelque chose qui t'a mise dans le même état que lorsque ton ami Matthew est mort, si ce n'est pire, puis tu demandes à Garcia de rechercher l'adresse d'une personne que tu ne connais même pas à New York et enfin tu me demandes de t'emmener voir quelqu'un à qui tu as peur de faire du mal si elle te voit parce que tu lui rappellerai la personne qu'elle vient de perdre. On ne peut pas faire plus évasif que ça. Oh et on peut aussi rajouter le fait que ta mère nous a demandé de veiller sur toi. Et tu me dis que ce n'est pas la peine que je m'inquiète. Tu te moques de moi j'espère?**

Emily: **Écoute, je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir vous semble vraiment bizarre et confus et je ressentirais la même chose si j'étais à votre place.**

Derek: **Mais?**

Emily: **Mais je ne peux pas en parler, pas maintenant, pas ce soir.** Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. **S'il te plait Derek.**

Derek (se radoucissant): **D'accord, je ne te forcerai plus à parler si tu ne veux pas. Et je vais t'emmener voir cette personne et je te raccompagnerais chez toi ensuite.**

Emily: **Merci. Et tu n'es pas obligé de me ramener. Je pourrais appeler un taxi pour rentrer.**

Derek: **J'ai dit que je te ramenais chez toi et je compte bien le faire. Je dois veiller sur toi, n'oublie pas. Ta mère me tuerai si il t'arrivait quelque chose.**

Emily: **Pourquoi toi spécialement?**

Derek: **Parce que j'ai été le premier à lui dire qu'on veillerait sur toi. Alors ça la ficherait mal si il se passait quoique ce soit de mauvais.**

Emily: **Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas le choix apparemment.**

Derek: **T'as tout compris. On reprend la route et tu m'indiques le chemin?**

Emily: **Oui, allons-y. Ce n'est plus très loin en fait.**

Emily lui indiqua le chemin qui menait à l'endroit où elle devait se rendre et le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes de plus depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, qui se fit dans un silence des plus totales. Une fois arrivés à destination, Derek pu voir une grande maison, très grande, comme il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Il coupa le moteur et regarda sa partenaire, attendant qu'elle fasse un mouvement pour sortir de la voiture, mais elle ne fit aucun geste et semblait apeurée. Morgan posa une main sur son bras.

Derek: **Emily?**

Emily: **Je peux pas… Ramène-moi.**

Derek: **Ça va allez, calme-toi.**

Emily (agitée): **Non, tu ne comprend pas. Je peux pas y aller… je ne peux pas.**

Derek: **D'accord d'accord. On s'en va. Je te ramène chez toi.**

Sans un mot de plus, l'Agent Morgan redémarra, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son amie puis se dirigea vers l'appartement de l'Agent Prentiss. Trente minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Derek se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui semblait ailleurs.

Derek: **Nous sommes arrivés.** Pas de réponse. **Emily?**

Emily (se tournant vers lui): **Quoi?**

Derek: **Tu es chez toi.**

Emily: **Oh. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait faire ce détour pour rien.**

Derek: **Ce n'est rien. Ça va allez?**

Emily: **Oui, ça va être bon maintenant. Ne t'inquiète plus.**

Derek: **Ça va être dur. Nous sommes amis et les amis s'inquiètent toujours, non?**

Emily (esquissant un léger sourire): **C'est vrai.** Elle ouvrit la portière. **Merci encore Derek.**

Derek: **Toujours.**

**Emily lui sourit à nouveau. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle l'avait remercié après qu'ils aient sauvés John d'un prêtre fou qui pratiquait un exorcisme sur lui. Les deux agents se saluèrent puis la jeune femme sorti de la voiture après que son ami lui ai promis de venir la chercher le lendemain matin, et elle rentra dans l'immeuble sous les yeux de Morgan qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle soit bien rentré. Une fois fait, celui-ci reprit la route pour son domicile.**

**Alors?**


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle suite. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté depuis quelques temps mais je suis partie une semaine chez une amie, après j'ai pas mal bossé, j'ai déménagé et eu des problèmes d'Internet. J'avoue que j'ai aussi eu une baisse de motivation suite à un syndrome de la page blanche. Mais je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas. Désolée remercie Sky Montgomery, Mxelle Juuw, carbyna27 et manu29 pour leur reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent ma fic.

Je vous laisse lire la suite.

Le lendemain matin, Derek passa chercher Emily, qui ne s'attendait pas à le trouver sur le pas de sa porte.

Emily: **Morgan? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais qu'on devait se retrouver au Bureau?**

Derek (avec un léger sourire): **Et comment tu comptes t'y rendre? A pieds? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai ramené hier soir.**

Emily: **Oh, oui c'est vrai. Je n'y pensais plus.**

Derek: **Dis-moi, tu as dormi combien d'heures cette nuit?**

Emily (soupirant): **Sûrement pas assez à ton goût si je te le disais.**

Derek (sur un ton de réprimande): **Prentiss…**

Emily: **Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je suis déjà étonné d'avoir réussi alors n'en demande pas trop.**

Derek: **D'accord, excuse-moi. Tu es prête à venir?**

Emily: **Donne-moi cinq minutes s'il te plait. **

Derek (entrant): **Prend le temps qu'il te faut, je t'attend.**

La jeune femme laissa son ami pour terminer de se préparer afin qu'ils rejoignent leur équipe. Quelques minutes après, ils sortirent de l'appartement et montèrent dans la voiture de Morgan. Celui-ci démarra et conduit jusqu'au bureau du FBI sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée de tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés au parking, Morgan vit que leurs amis étaient déjà là et ouvrit sa fenêtre afin de pouvoir parler avec ses collègues. Emily avait la tête contre la fenêtre et ne réagissait pas

Derek: **Désolé du retard Hotch.**

Hotch: **C'est bon, on vient d'arriver. Vous êtes prêts tous les deux?**

Derek: **Oui, on peut y aller.**

Hotch: **Bien. Tout le monde en voiture maintenant.**

Penelope (à Morgan et Prentiss): **Je monte avec vous.**

JJ: **Moi aussi.**

Derek: **Ok, en voiture les filles.**

JJ et Garcia montèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Toutes les deux avaient espéré une réaction de la part de Emily mais malheureusement, elle n'en eut aucune. Sa tête était tourné du côté de sa fenêtre et semblait ailleurs. Hotch demanda silencieusement à Morgan comment elle allait en hochant la tête vers la jeune femme et celui-ci lui répondit toujours sans paroles mais ils se comprenaient. Le chef d'équipe monta dans sa propre voiture avec Rossi et Reid et démarra pour partir le premier suivit par Morgan.

Le trajet dura quelques heures pendant lesquelles Emily s'endormit contre la vitre de sa portière. Tout était calme dans l'habitacle car les autres occupants ne savaient pas trop de quoi parler et ne voulait pas offenser la jeune femme. Puis, ayant remarquer le sommeil de celle-ci, JJ et Penelope parlaient à voix basse et parfois Derek participait à la conversation mais il préférait se concentrer sur la route, sur son rétroviseur ou encore sur la jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

Une fois arrivés à New York, Penelope se pencha vers l'avant afin de parler à son ami sans faire trop de bruit.

Penelope: **Derek, il faut que tu t'arrêtes quelque part et vite.**

Derek: **Pourquoi? Il y a un problème?**

JJ: **Oh oui et un gros.**

Penelope: **Il faut qu'on aille aux toilettes.**

Derek (poussant un léger soupir): **Ok. Il y a un café sur la droite, on va s'y arrêter. JJ, tu peux appeler les autres pour leur dire?**

JJ: **Oui, tout de suite.** (JJ passa le coup de fil qui ne dura que quelques instants puis raccrocha) **C'est bon. Reid aussi a besoin d'y aller de toute façon.**

Derek: **Bon, je me gare et on y va.** (Il repéra vite une place pour se garer puis lorsque ce fut fait, il arrêta la voiture.) **Voilà. Rejoignez les autres, je réveille Emily.**

Penelope: **Ok. **(Elle et JJ sortirent de la voiture.)

Derek (secouant doucement Emily): **Emily? Réveille-toi princesse.**

Emily (se réveillant doucement): **On est arrivé?**

Derek: **On est à New York mais on s'est arrêté devant un café. JJ, Garcia et Reid en avaient besoin. Tu viens?**

Emily: **Oui, je descend.**

Tous les deux détachèrent leur ceintures et descendirent de la voiture afin de rejoindre leurs amis déjà entrés dans le café. Ils traversent la rue et passent la porte du café puis se dirigent vers le comptoir où leur équipe les attendaient déjà. Quelques instants après, une main se posa sur l'épaule de la brunette qui se retourna pour faire face à trois jeunes femmes: une blonde, une brune et une châtain. Cette dernière prit alors la parole.

JF: **Kathy?**

**Voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Perso, j'aime pas trop et c'est court pour tant de temps d'absence, mais bon j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre. A une prochaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord, Bonne Année et Bonne Santé à tous.

Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction. Je m'excuse encore pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster celui d'avant. Bref. Merci à Mxelle Juuw pour son message, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction. Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla et je laisse place à la suite.

Précédent Chapitre:

Tous les deux détachèrent leur ceintures et descendirent de la voiture afin de rejoindre leurs amis déjà entrés dans le café. Ils traversent la rue et passent la porte du café puis se dirigent vers le comptoir où leur équipe les attendaient déjà. Quelques instants après, une main se posa sur l'épaule de la brunette qui se retourna pour faire face à trois jeunes femmes: une blonde, une brune et une châtain. Cette dernière prit alors la parole.

JF: **Kathy?**

Le corps d'Emily se tendit en entendant ce prénom. Elle essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître mais elle savait que ses collègues le verrait forcément. La jeune femme reprit un peu de contenance en lançant un regard de surprise aux inconnues.

Emily: **Je vous demande pardon?**

JF: **Tu ne te souviens pas de nous? Je suis Rachel. Elles se sont Monica et Phoebe. On s'est connus il y a quelques années.**

Emily: **Désolée, mais il y a erreur sur la personne. Je ne m'appelle pas Kathy.**

Monica (étonnée): **Mais pourtant je suis sure que c'est toi. Tu as changée, c'est clair, mais…**

Emily (la coupant): **Je ne suis pas Kathy. Moi c'est Emily.**

Phoebe (enthousiaste): **Oh! Tu es sa sœur jumelle! Ça alors, elle ne l'avait jamais dit! Pourtant je lui avais dit! On aurait pu discuter elle et moi sur le sujet! Alors, est-ce qu'il y en a une qui est plus méchante que l'autre?Est-ce que…**

Emily (la coupant également): **Je suis fille unique.**

Phoebe (perdant son enthousiasme): **Oh.**

Monica: **Désolée de vous avoir dérangée.**

Emily: **Ce n'est pas grave… C'était une de vos amies?**

Rachel: **En quelque sorte. Elle est sortie avec deux de nos amis.**

Emily (surprise): **Deux?**

Rachel: **Une longue histoire.**

Monica: **Je suis désolée mais nous devons retrouver nos amis, alors il faut qu'on y aille.**

Phoebe: **Oh oui, c'est vrai.**

Emily: **D'accord. Au revoir alors.**

Rachel: **Au revoir. Peut-être à bientôt.**

Emily: **Avec plaisir.**

Les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent le café et Emily se retourna vers ses amis qui la regardait tous. Elle savait qu'ils se posaient des questions et qu'elle devait leur donner les réponses qu'ils attendaient depuis la veille. Elle inspira donc un grand coup avant de prendre la parole.

Emily: **Allez-y, posez vos questions.**

Hotch: **On ne te demandera rien. Tu nous parleras quand tu le voudras, quand tu pourras. C'est à toi de décider du moment et de ce que tu nous diras.**

Emily (surprise et regarde tous ses amis puis elle sourit): **Merci.**

Rossi: **Allez, on finit notre café et on se remet en route.**

**Tous finirent leur tasse et sortirent du café après avoir payé leurs consommations puis remontèrent en voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'adresse donné dura une vingtaine de minutes. Une fois arrivée à destination, Emily regarda la maison à travers la fenêtre et sembla hésiter pour descendre du véhicule.**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Voilà une partie en crossover avec la série « Friends »**

**A une prochaine pour la suite**


End file.
